


Would you call that love

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Comme un ouragan [16]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dramatic, M/M, Male Slash, Sentimental, Sexual Content, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Finalmente Elijah e Tristan possono conoscere l'amica italiana di Madame Angéle, la strega che li aiuterà a distruggere per sempre Inadu. La strega spiega loro come eliminare The Hollow e l'incantesimo da usare, ma potrebbe essere già troppo tardi... infatti Elijah appare distaccato, freddo e sembra che il veleno di Inadu stia già corrodendo la sua mente.Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a registi, autori e produttori di The Originals.





	Would you call that love

**Would you call that love**

_When you look back on love do you think of us_

_When it’s all said and done was it all enough_

_When you weigh the loss to all you’ve gained_

_Tell me does it all add up_

_When you look back on us_

_Would you call that love?_

_(“Would you call that love” – Kelly Clarkson)_

 

Madame Angéle ricevette Tristan e Elijah nel suo salotto privato, dove li attendeva anche una strega di mezza età, con i capelli biondo scuro, occhi nocciola e vivaci e un sorriso simpatico: Selene Gigli, l’amica italiana della Reggente delle streghe di Marsiglia. Vennero fatte le consuete presentazioni, sebbene ciò che realmente interessava a tutti era scoprire in quale modo sarebbe stato possibile eliminare Inadu.

E Madame Angéle avvertì subito che qualcosa era cambiato tra i due vampiri.

Non era tanto il malefico influsso di Inadu, sebbene potesse ancora avvertirlo sotto la superficie… no, era piuttosto qualcosa che riguardava il rapporto tra i due. Era come se una lieve crepa si fosse aperta e stesse facendo filtrare lentamente un acido corrosivo, goccia dopo goccia. Al momento non era niente di irreparabile ma, se non vi fosse stato posto rimedio, il distacco tra loro sarebbe potuto diventare incolmabile.

“Sono davvero onorata di conoscervi” disse Selene, stringendo energicamente le mani dei due vampiri. Diversamente dall’amica, la strega italiana era una donna diretta e non amava troppo i convenevoli. “Il vampiro Originale Elijah Mikaelson e il Conte Tristan De Martel! So che tra streghe e vampiri non sempre corrono buoni rapporti, ma io vi conosco per fama e posso assicurarvi che sono ansiosa di collaborare con voi per distruggere quella maledetta creatura.”

“Abbiamo un nemico in comune e sarà questo, più di ogni altra cosa, a suggellare la nostra alleanza” replicò Elijah, che desiderava ardentemente avere tra le mani il diario e le pagine degli incantesimi che avrebbero eliminato Inadu. Pareva che niente altro al mondo contasse per lui… “Quando potremo esaminare il diario e le formule magiche?”

“In verità era mia intenzione offrirvi una raffinata cena alla mia tavola” intervenne Madame Angéle, “per me questa è anche una felice rimpatriata poiché erano anni che non incontravo la mia cara amica Selene. Proporrei di goderci le pietanze e i vini che ho fatto preparare per voi e rilassarci. Affronteremo gli argomenti spiacevoli dopo cena.”

“Non vorrei mancarle di rispetto con la mia insistenza” riprese Elijah, teso, “ma Inadu ha minacciato apertamente la mia famiglia e, in modo particolare, mia nipote Hope. Non credo che sarei in grado di sedermi a tavola come se nulla fosse senza prima accertarmi del fatto che questi incantesimi siano davvero efficaci per distruggerla.”

Anche la strega italiana non poté fare a meno di notare il nervosismo del vampiro Originale e, per contrasto, il freddo distacco del Conte De Martel.

“Signor Mikaelson, le assicuro che il diario della mia antenata parla chiaro” intervenne. “Una strega millenaria e potente come Inadu è stata distrutta proprio tramite questi incantesimi e sarebbe un peccato rovinare la serata che Angéle ha organizzato per noi con vane preoccupazioni.”

“Inoltre non dimentichi che Inadu è ancora prigioniera degli Antenati nel piano ancestrale” soggiunse la Reggente di Marsiglia, “e le sue ossa sono divise. Nonostante il suo potere, non è in grado di raggiungere Hope in alcun modo: ha potuto colpire lei e  _Monsieur_ De Martel perché custodivate il suo osso in casa vostra, ma sua nipote è ben lontana da esse e non corre pericoli immediati.”

Elijah non sembrava convinto fino in fondo, tuttavia non poteva mostrarsi scortese con le streghe che volevano aiutarlo. Si impose di pazientare fino alla fine della cena, ma ciò lo rese taciturno e cupo per tutta la serata.

Dal canto suo, Tristan non aveva detto una parola. Il cambiamento repentino di Elijah lo addolorava, ma per niente al mondo si sarebbe abbassato a dimostrarlo. Doveva farsene una ragione: la famiglia Mikaelson sarebbe stata sempre incommensurabilmente più importante di qualsiasi altra persona agli occhi di Elijah e ciò che aveva creduto di vivere con lui a Marsiglia non era stato altro che un sogno destinato a svanire con le prime luci dell’alba.

La cena fu deliziosa, con le vivande più ricercate e i vini più famosi di tutta la Francia, ma le due amiche streghe furono le uniche a gustarla davvero. Elijah era perso nei suoi pensieri riguardo a Inadu e alle sue minacce nei confronti di Hope, mentre Tristan soffriva per la freddezza del suo Sire e, per dispetto, si mostrava ancora più gelido e distaccato di lui.

Finalmente la cena ebbe termine e giunse il momento tanto atteso in cui Selene avrebbe mostrato il diario e le formule magiche della sua antenata e spiegato ai due vampiri in che modo la congregazione di streghe e vampiri fosse riuscita a distruggere la creatura malefica di allora, Helvia, non meno crudele e pericolosa di Inadu.

“La mia antenata e i suoi alleati” spiegò la strega italiana, “usarono questa formula magica per imprigionare lo spirito di Helvia, che allora si era incarnato nella Contessa Bàthory, in un pendente di onice nero, la cui magia non avrebbe permesso alla creatura di potersi mai più liberare. Ecco, questo è il foglio dell’incantesimo, ma dovrebbe essere pronunciato da una strega…”

Elijah prese il foglio e annuì per ringraziare.

“Non tema, mia sorella Freya è una strega molto potente e, in caso di bisogno, conosciamo anche Vincent Griffith e Davina Claire” disse.

“Oh, sì, ho sentito molto parlare degli enormi poteri di Davina Claire” replicò Selene.

“E  _Monsieur_  Griffith è il Reggente delle streghe di Marsiglia” precisò Madame Angéle, “sono stata molte volte in contatto con lui, è un uomo molto saggio e dai grandi poteri.”

“Bene, allora non avrete problemi per questo” tagliò corto Selene. “Una volta imprigionato lo spirito di Inadu, dovrete rinchiudere il pendente in una cassetta d’argento che le inibirà i poteri e poi seppellire la cassetta in un luogo sicuro, dove nessuno potrà mai pensare di andare a cercarla per liberarla.”

“E cosa ne dovremo fare delle ossa?” domandò Tristan, intervenendo per la prima volta.

“Nel caso della mia antenata e della sua congregazione, l’essere si era incarnato in una persona, perciò fecero a pezzi il suo corpo e lo distrussero in un vulcano. Dovrete fare lo stesso con le ossa di Inadu: solo la lava ribollente potrà eliminarle per sempre e impedire una sua possibile reincarnazione.”

“Non sarà facile, ma per fortuna è meno problematico di quanto temessi” commentò Elijah, rilassandosi per la prima volta. “E lei è disposta a lasciarci la formula magica della sua antenata? Le prometto che, non appena avremo imprigionato Inadu nel pendente, gliela faremo riavere, anche se spero che non debba essere più utile a nessuno.”

“Non si può mai sapere” replicò Selene. “Comunque certo, ho portato l’incantesimo appositamente per consegnarvelo e permettervi di distruggere quell’essere diabolico. Sarei stata disposta anche a seguirvi a New Orleans e a recitare personalmente la formula, se non aveste avuto come amici persone dai poteri tanto grandi come Davina Claire e il signor Griffith.”

“Le siamo immensamente grati, signora Gigli, e…” iniziò Elijah, sfoggiando il suo sorriso migliore. Adesso che sentiva di poter proteggere nuovamente i suoi cari, l’amarezza e le preoccupazioni lo avevano abbandonato.

“Mi chiami Selene, la prego, sarei felice di potermi considerare amica sua e del Conte De Martel” ribatté la strega.

Ancora una volta, l’energica strega italiana salutò i due vampiri con una salda stretta di mano, mentre Madame Angéle porse graziosamente a entrambi la mano da baciare. Poi Elijah e Tristan si congedarono e fecero ritorno alla villa del Conte.

Il loro umore, però, era ben diverso.

Elijah adesso sapeva come agire, aveva in tasca la preziosa formula magica ed era consapevole di essere in possesso di tutte le informazioni utili per eliminare per sempre Inadu. Era di nuovo il protettore della sua famiglia, il loro punto fermo. Sapeva che non sarebbe stata una passeggiata, ma aveva gli strumenti per agire e questo lo rassicurava, come sempre. Non c’era più tensione in lui, né nervosismo.

Tristan, al contrario, si era sentito umiliato, escluso, emarginato e messo di nuovo all’ultimo posto, dopo mesi in cui aveva creduto di essere finalmente diventato importante per Elijah. Adesso comprendeva che non era stato altro che un piacevole passatempo e che, come al solito, il suo Sire aveva sfogato con lui le sue brame di lussuria in una sorta di vacanza fuori dalle responsabilità quotidiane. Poi, quando la sua famiglia aveva avuto nuovamente bisogno di lui, Elijah aveva interrotto le sue  _ferie_ e si era concentrato solo ed esclusivamente sulla soluzione da trovare per aiutare i suoi cari, gli unici ai quali tenesse veramente. Il giovane Conte avrebbe dovuto essere ormai abituato a questo gioco, era sempre stato così, lui per Elijah era stato esclusivamente una passione proibita, una tentazione ambigua o, nel migliore dei casi, un trastullo sessuale. Non c’era spazio per lui nel cuore di Elijah, non c’era mai stato.

Ma Tristan non voleva più accontentarsi di tutto questo, non lo accettava più.

Così, quando giunsero a casa, fu un Elijah ormai rasserenato a cercare un contatto con lui, a volerlo stringere a sé mentre entravano in camera. Tristan, però, si ritrasse bruscamente.

“Se vuoi che partiamo domattina con il primo aereo per New Orleans dovremmo fare le valigie” disse, gelido. “Ho molte cose che desidero portare con me.”

“So che non ami alzarti presto, ma potremmo preparare le nostre cose anche domattina, prima della partenza” rispose Elijah sorridendo e cercando nuovamente di attirarlo a sé. “Riconosco di essere stato scortese con te per tutta la giornata, ma adesso vorrei rimediare.”

“Certo, tu conosci solo un modo per  _rimediare_ ” lo aggredì il giovane Conte, in tono tagliente. “Se cerchi qualcuno per appagare le tue brame carnali, Marsiglia è piena di mercenari del sesso. Vai pure a divertirti e fai le tue valigie domattina, io preferisco mettere ordine con calma tra le mie cose  _adesso_.”

Elijah fece un passo indietro come se fosse stato schiaffeggiato. Tristan lo aveva accusato di trattarlo alla stregua di una prostituta qualunque, ma come poteva anche solo pensare una cosa simile? C’era stato anche quello tra loro, certo, ma solo all’inizio, nel periodo successivo al suo salvataggio dal container: allora il vampiro Originale reprimeva i suoi veri sentimenti per il giovane e ammetteva solo di provare una brama lussuriosa nei suoi confronti, che appagava spesso con violenza e mortificando l’amante.

Ma da allora erano accadute tante cose, non si erano ancora detti  _ti amo_  ma tutto quello che era avvenuto tra loro poteva chiamarsi amore e Tristan non aveva motivo di accusarlo di essere ancora quell’uomo…

O forse sì? Quanto l’aveva ferito ignorandolo e trattandolo con freddezza per tutta la giornata? Quali ricordi penosi aveva scatenato in lui?

Si avvicinò di nuovo al Conte, gli accarezzò i corti riccioli sulla nuca, gli passò con tenerezza un braccio attorno alla vita.

“Ti domando perdono per il mio comportamento di oggi, Tristan” gli sussurrò all’orecchio. “Comprendo di averti ferito, ma tu non avresti fatto lo stesso se avessi saputo Aurora in grave pericolo?”

Tristan tentò di sottrarsi a quell’abbraccio caldo e avvolgente, ma non ci riuscì. Provò tuttavia a mantenere un contegno altero e sprezzante.

“Naturalmente sarei corso da lei, ma non prima di averti spiegato come stavano le cose. Forse avrei anche chiesto il tuo aiuto, ti avrei trattato come un compagno e non come un giocattolo rotto da buttar via” replicò, con il tono di voce più freddo che riusciva ad ostentare.

“Non sei un giocattolo e non ti butterei mai via, piccolo nobile spocchioso e viziato” scherzò Elijah, cominciando a spogliarlo e a togliersi i vestiti, sempre tenendolo con un braccio perché non gli venisse in mente di allontanarsi di nuovo da lui. “Proprio non accetti di non essere sempre al centro dell’attenzione, vero? Ma non ti butterei mai via, non potrei farlo…”

Trovò la sua bocca e lo baciò con passione, perdendosi sulle sue labbra morbide e nel suo sapore, mentre i loro corpi ormai nudi si avvinghiavano l’uno all’altro. Lo sollevò tra le braccia e lo portò sul letto, distendendosi sopra di lui senza smettere di baciarlo e accarezzarlo con passione sempre più ardente. Tristan avrebbe voluto respingerlo, umiliarlo come Elijah aveva umiliato lui per tutto il giorno, ma non ne fu in grado: ogni fibra del suo essere accettava, anzi bramava, le mani di Elijah sul corpo, la bocca di lui dappertutto, le carezze sempre più audaci e i baci sempre più intimi. Il suo gemito, quando il vampiro Originale lo penetrò con vigore, fu un grido liberatorio dopo quella giornata di mortificazione e tristezza; Tristan accolse e assecondò le spinte frenetiche e impetuose del suo Sire fino ad annullarsi totalmente insieme a lui in un’estasi di assoluto piacere.

Gli assalti amorosi di Elijah si susseguirono per ore, a volte più intensi e a volte più languidi e teneri, fino a che il vampiro Originale, ormai appagato e sazio delle dolcezze del corpo morbido e delicato del suo piccolo Conte, si lasciò scivolare in un dolce riposo, stringendo il giovane amante in un abbraccio caldo e confortevole quasi a volerlo ripagare per averlo fatto sentire abbandonato e respinto.

Tristan, però, nonostante fosse esausto e disfatto, non riuscì a prendere sonno subito, nemmeno nel porto sicuro delle braccia forti del suo Sire…

 _Non sei un giocattolo, non ti butterei mai via, non potrei farlo…_ , aveva detto Elijah.

Ma non era vero.

L’aveva già buttato via una volta, condannandolo a un supplizio atroce nel container senza sporcarsi le mani del suo sangue perché non poteva ucciderlo, ma non poteva nemmeno abbandonarsi al desiderio che aveva di lui.

Lo aveva nascosto nel profondo dell’oceano perché lui era l’elemento destabilizzante, quello che la sua famiglia non voleva, mentre Hayley era considerata la compagna perfetta ed era già una Mikaelson per tutti.

E quello stesso giorno aveva dimostrato che, di fronte alla famiglia in pericolo, Elijah era pronto ad abbandonarlo senza pensarci due volte. A rimetterlo in un container, forse, se necessario, o chissà che altro, se fosse stato questo il desiderio della sua famiglia… o di Hayley.

Nel suo silenzioso tormento, Tristan pensò che lasciare l’incanto di Marsiglia per ritornare a New Orleans, a villa Mikaelson, avrebbe significato per lui ritornare ad essere l’elemento di disturbo, l’ultima ruota del carro, un fastidio da tollerare a fatica o perfino da eliminare.

E ormai sapeva che Elijah non lo avrebbe difeso, non avrebbe mai scelto lui al posto della sua famiglia, nonostante tutto ciò che c’era stato tra loro in quei mesi di dorata intimità e pace. Marsiglia era stata il sogno, New Orleans sarebbe ritornata ad essere la dura e spietata realtà.

 

**FINE**

 

 


End file.
